


Eyes

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [30]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron hadn't looked at the town recluse twice, maybe he should have.





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Season 12  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 12  
>  **Notes** : This is a One-Shot, no more will be written in the world.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly
> 
> Based off of this image

The bridge was old. Made from stone and mortar and making a semi-circle for things to pass even though it was only over a creek. Aaron liked to walk to it down the stream. He loved the peace of it. After a life of hunting killers, Aaron liked the peace and quiet when he never thought that he would.

Jack hadn't liked moving away from everything that he knew, but he remembered enough of Foyet to understand that Aaron was only doing it for him. Roy's death at his own hand to stop the loss of his mind had made Jessica willing to leave with them. So now instead of brother and sister-in-law, Aaron and Jessica were brother and sister and both of them raising Aaron's son. Aaron, Jack, and Jessica were common enough names that Aaron hadn't wanted to get rid of them. So now they were Aaron, Jessica, and Jackson Richardson. Jack had chosen his own name and his new nickname of Jax. The kids at the school were all welcoming, so that was always good.

"Do you like staring at bridges?" a voice asked.

Aaron looked up to see a young man on the bridge. Aaron had seen him in town several times, he was a recluse who lived in the wooded areas according to gossip.

"I got lost in my head."

"I'm shocked that you can get lost in your head in an area like this."

Aaron tried to remember his name, and it came to him, Spencer, last unknown.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

Spencer didn't answer at first. Instead, he turned and jumped down to land on the ground at the side of the stream.

"Well, I figure that all alone in the woods would be a good time for someone to get you."

Aaron started to get a little worried. He did have a gun on him, duly registered to him and he had all of the permits and everything that was needed to cover it.

"Agent Spencer Reid, Analyst for the CIA," Spencer said as he offered his hand to Aaron. Aaron shook it. "And you are Aaron Hotchner, former Unit Chief for the BAU."

Aaron cocked an eyebrow at Spencer for that. He didn't feel in danger although this man knew who he was.

"I follow the BAU closely. It was a contender for where I went when I graduated college. But the CIA had a better package for me. So I picked a small assed town and settled into it. I have good WiFi and the best computers. I was rewarded two weeks ago with my choice of analysis cases. I'm given that to keep my brain active you know. Sometimes it's cold cases from any of the agencies across the country. I have a contract with all of them to work on things. Then the information is funneled where it needs to go."

"And?" Aaron figured that Spencer had a reason for telling it to him. He just wasn't sure what it was.

"Peter Lewis was killed fifteen minutes ago after I laid a trail that was purely artistic that led him into a trap in England where CIA agents could move on him. He fought. He died. I'm sure that your handler will be getting a hold of you once the word reaches him and they confirm his death."

"Why did you take that one?"

"Because no child should ever look around like little Jack does when he's playing in the street. I have cameras everywhere, Agent Hotchner. I have those who would want to kill me, so I know every public move that is made. I saw you and your sister-in-law enter the town, and I was just waiting until I was given access to your file to do what I wanted. I had already chosen the next three after you had entered town so it would have drawn attention if I had changed that. I don't work outside my parameters. I just made sure that I could see every face that came into town. He was safer here than anywhere else."

"Is that why we were placed here?"

"The Marshals have no clue I am here. Hell, most of the CIA who even knows that I exist don't know that I am here. They think I am in Wyoming at the moment. I supposedly move cities every two years, but I've been here the whole time. Hiding in plain sight as the town recluse."

"Seeding wrong information left and right about why," Aaron said with a smile. He shouldn't trust the man no matter what but it seemed that someone had come in and saved him for once, he was more pleased about that than he had any right to be. Aaron stepped closer to Spencer seeing the man's eyes watching him closely as he got closer. Aaron gripped the back of Spencer's head and kissed him. He hadn't moved so quickly with anyone in a long time, but he had missed someone in bed with him, and he missed being able to talk without lying to someone.

"I don't do casual," Spencer said as Aaron pulled out of the kiss.

"I don't either."

"Good," Spencer said before he dove back in for kisses.

Aaron's phone rang the ringtone that said that it was his handler.

"Tonight at my house and we can talk after Jack goes to bed." Aaron looked at his phone, correct on who was calling. "Hello."

Aaron listened as his handler said that Peter Lewis was dead at the hands of CIA agents who had come across him. Spencer gave him a smile and left. Aaron was looking forward to getting the man to spill more secrets.

"So, Hotch, do you want to go home?"

"No. I'll get things handled here to change our names back if Jessica and Jack want or we will stay as we are, but no I don't want to go home. I'll handle telling my team."

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
